Purple Origins
by ShadydaPiratefox
Summary: 10 locations. One killer. The life of Shady changes after she was killed and stuffed. Now, after the killer returns, she and the fazbear gang have to stand up for the life of them and others. Now accepting Ocs!
1. Chapter 1

**So Most of the characters belong to Scott Cawthon except for my OC. If you want any more OC inclusions, let me know! The first few chapters are a set up. Enjoy the story!**

As I went into Freddy Fazbear's I thought it would be same old Freddy Jr, Chica-Dee, Bon-bon, Balloon boy, Marionette, and Roxy. I was wrong. Dead wrong. I went in there just in the nick of time. The show was just starting. Then I looked over at kids cove and saw what some kids were doing to Roxy. "Hey! Cut that out! What did she ever do to you?" I shooed the kids away. "T-thanks S-shad-dy. Those ki-ids are evil!" I started putting her back together. "Squawk! Kids are sea monsters!" Polly, the bird on Roxy's shoulder cried out. After I finished fixing Roxy, the show ended. I didn't mind. Then I saw a golden version of bonnie come out from the curtain. He walked over to me. "Hello there little girl," I wasn't little! I was 16. "Do you want to come backstage with me and get a special surprise?" Roxy nodded. _What could go wrong? He's just an animatronic. _I nodded. Then we went to some other kids. I recognized them from my high school. Jared Schmit (my brother), Freddie, Chloe, Benjamin, and George. After we talked with them, they agreed. As we got led to the backstage area, I started to get a feeling of dread. My feeling was confirmed as Golden Bonnie locked us in a room. He turned off the lights. The last thing I heard was the sound of laughter.

ONE WEEK LATER…


	2. The awakening

"What happened?" My eyes fluttered open. Five other animatronics surrounded me. Their eyes were closed. Then an electric shock went through them. Their eyes opened and they sat up. Their electronic eyes shone with confusion as they looked around. After a large awkward silence, a brown bear animatronic who I recognized as Freddy Fazbear finally spoke. "So I'm guessing that you guys are… Wait, why is my voice so deep?!" Then I recognized him as Freddie, which meant that our souls had somehow connected with these animatronic bodies. Then, I looked down. My hands were furry paws. I stood up and spun around, surveying my body. I was a pirate fox that had the same fur color as foxy. I was wearing a blue pirate-like long coat with gold buttons and cuffs. I had a long, bushy tail that almost touched the floor. I had on black pirate boots with gold cuffs. I had a gold sword with a ruby on it that was sheathed on my waist. I had long blonde hair with a pink streak in it. I felt an eyepatch above my left eye. I felt my head and found out I was wearing a pirate hat. I felt my ears and discovered I was wearing earrings. I switched my eyes to front view to see my face (how is that even possible?!) and gasped. I had blue eyes. My mouth hung open with amazement, and I saw that I had perfect gleaming white teeth. I saw the others checking themselves out as well. I then quickly paired people up with the animatronics. Chloe was chica (well duh because she was the only other female) Benjamin was Bonnie, George was a golden version of freddy, Freddie was freddy, and jared was foxy. I then realized that my other brother wasn't here. Mike Schmidt was the last Schmidt kid left.


	3. OC submit

Here you guys go! This is the OC submit

Name: Shady

Species: Fox

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Backstory: (optional)

Appearance: pirate fox that had the same fur color as foxy. Wears a blue pirate-like long coat with gold buttons and cuffs. Long, bushy tail that almost touched the floor. Wears black pirate boots with gold cuffs. Has a gold sword with a ruby on it that was sheathed on waist. Has long blonde hair with a pink streak in it. Wears an eyepatch above left eye. Wears a pirate hat. Wears gold earrings. has blue eyes. Has perfect gleaming white teeth. Holds a hook in paw and can take it off at any time

Abilities: Is like a ninja and is super fast. Has the ability to hack into animatronics. Is great with computers. Can generate any weapon(I want no futuristic abilities. Only two OC teleporters)

Personality: Is spunky and caring. Has an amazing singing voice and is super friendly. Her two favorite bands are Fall out boy and Imagine Dragons. Can be sarcastic and dead serious. If you mess with family and friends you are dead meat. Is funny.

Crush: Freddy

Family: Foxy and Mangle

I hope this is helpful

Ok, so the OCs in right now are Suicide Mouse, Exo the explorer Coyote, and Drac Springsaur. I need to know more about Zen. Please post before Chapter 5! Chapter 6 is when OCs will come in! (do not count this chapter) Good luck!


	4. The lost souls

**AN: Zen and Dirk are in. post which side your OC is on. I forgot to add it. **

I started crying oil tears. I collapsed. "Guys we're stuck here forever. We are now animatronics. Freddie, you'll never become a doctor. Jared, you'll never be a monster truck driver. Chloe, you'll never be a vet. Ben, at least you get to be a rock star." I said, gesturing to the guitar slung over Bonnie's shoulder. My dream was to be an international singer. Part of that dream was going to be made. Then Foxy came over and started comforting me. "Listen ter me lass, we are going ter stick together. We're a family now. We will sail on without forgetting our past. We have ter protect the kids who can't protect themselves." He wipes away my tears with his right paw because his left paw was a gleaming sharp hook. Chica piped up. "Hey, what's that?!" Then, a giant gift box opened and the marionette slowly rose up. He looked guilty. "I was the one that stuffed you, or connected your souls after you were, you know…" He didn't want to say. Bonnie looked angry and took his guitar off of his back and poised it as a weapon. "And why would you do that? Why couldn't you connect our souls to our bodies? ANSWER ME!" Bonnie was fuming. I had never seen Ben like this. Freddy stepped in and but his paw gently on Bonnie's. "Ben, you should be lucky the Marionette gave us a new life. He could have left us to die but he didn't. But the question is why?" The Marionette gained a pained look on his face. "Because I was like you. Except it happened at Fredbear's and my soul drifted into this vessel." I felt bad for him. Fredbear's was closed down in 1940. Now it was 1987. It was January. Imagine being stuck in the same body with no friends for 47 years. I went over to the Marionette and put a paw on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, Marion." The Marionette looked confused. "We have to call you something, don't we?" He nodded. "Marion. I like it." Then I realized something. "What happened after we got killed?" Marion started looking uneasy. "Your parents started freaking out. The place is closed for a month. The killer, Vincent, got away. He tampered with the security footage. The police came in. The toys are panicking. Roxy is being reclusive. Apparently he really liked you Shady." Golden Freddy appeared. "Just one apple picking second! How do you know our names?!" Marion sighed. "George, I can read minds. Do you think that bringing the dead back to life is just one of my powers? I know things. Like, I know that after Vincent drove away, he crippled a male by the name of Zen. He uses a wheelchair now." The others stood still, processing the heavy layer of information lain on them. But, I was confused. "If you transferred us to these suits, how come I've never seen my body before?" Marion started looking tired of explaining everything. "You are a special case, Shady. After you died, your suit appeared. You are more powerful than you think. Now if you excuse me, I must get going." Marion opened the door, letting light in. I never felt so happy to feel light on my fur. We followed him out. It was the middle of the day, and a small man was pacing on the main stage. The toys were trying to calm him down. "Mr. Fazbear, calm down! Everything will be alright!" Bon- Bon said. Chica-Dee brought out a warm, steaming pizza and an ice cold soda. She set it down on a table. Freddy jr. was singing some soothing music, trying to settle him down. Roxy was talking to Polly intently. Balloon boy was blowing up balloons and trying to tell jokes. Marion cleared his throat. Nobody paid attention. Marion cleared his throat louder and everyone stared at him. We emerged from the shadows and emotions were displayed on the toys' and Mr. Fazbear's face. Confusion shone on Freddy jr. and Chica-Dee's faces. Disbelief was on Bon-Bon and Roxy's face. Awe was on Balloon Boy's face and pure rage was painted on Mr. F's face. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" He roared at me, but not at the others. "DID AN ENEMY RESTRAUNT SEND YOU? WELL?" He started to approach me. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Goldie, and Marion got in front of me. "She's fine Mr. F. They're like me." Marion said. "You mean that these six animatronics are the missing kids?!" Mr. F collapsed into a conveniently pulled out behind him. He took a hankie out of his shirt and wiped his brow. "Now we have to spend some of our fund for an extension of the pizzeria! Great! Just great!" Mr. F stormed off into his office. Roxy approached me. "S-Shady? Is that really you?" I almost started to cry. "Yes Roxy. _It's me_." We started hugging and crying. The others started to mingle with the toys. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ I thought, surveying my new friends. Just then, a man came in. He was wearing a security uniform. Jeremy Fitzgerald had just came in for his third night.


	5. A new beginning

**AN: OCs will start appearing in this fanfic and I need a redo of Symbiote I didn't get full review**

**Shady: Yay! Finally more of my kind**

**(All stare at her)**

**Me: so the first OC is-**

**? : (jumps in front of me) Zen the Snowy Owl! **

**Shady: (hits Zen in the face) can it! You were in the last chapter so technically you're NOT NEW!**

**Me: (face palms) next is-**

**? : Dirk the dire wolf!**

**Me: THAT'S IT! (Starts story)**

"Who are you?" I asked the night guard. He almost fainted on spot. The toys carried him over to a chair and poured cold water on him. But, something caught the corner of my eye. I went outside. There was a male wolf out in the woods that was severely injured! "Are you okay?" I asked, lifting him up like he was a feather. His oil was getting on my fur. "I'm fine." He muttered, but I still carried him in. The toys and everyone else looked at me as I walked in. I paid no attention to them and walked into the parts and service room. "Why are you helping me?" He asked. "Because I can." I replied before singing Immortals. "They say we are what we are but we don't have to be. I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher," Dirk whispered, "watcher." I continued, "Of the eternal flame. I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams. "Ooooooooooo." Me and Dirk sang at the same time. I looked at him. I had been absentmindedly working the entire time and he looked as good as new. But I had cut myself badly on one of his weapons, but I had taken the rest of his off. "You sing?" I asked. "Well, yeah. Fall out Boy is one of my favorite bands." Dirk said sheepishly. "You have a great voice. Oh and my name is Dirk." If it weren't for my fur I might be blushing! "Well, my name is Shady, and we need to go talk to Mr. F." I said. We walked out of the Parts and Service room. "Mr. F can Dirk stay here." Mr. F shook his head. "Sorry kid, I can't have any more of you. Jeremy couldn't take it." He said, gesturing to the nightguard. "Oh." I said, hanging my head. Dirk made a face and stormed out. Then we heard the faint noise of a car squealing and a voice screaming. Marion looked terrified. The purple man had struck again.


	6. The OC army (For now)

**These are the OCs that are in right now**

**-Tiffany and Jade the Tigers**

**-Dirk the Dire Wolf**

**-Shady the Pirate Fox**

**-Nightvern the Wyvern **

**-Zen the Snowy Owl**

**-Melody the Wolf**

**-Drac the Springsaur**

**-Suicide Mouse**

I ran outside and gasped. It turns out nothing was there. "It must've been a ghost." Marion said. "So, like a flashback of what Vincent did?" Marion nodded, and then his eyes turned purple. "Someone else is here. Follow me." Dirk came out of the shadows. His eyes were red. "Dirk! What's wrong?" Dirk said nothing and took a dagger out. Then, two animatronics emerged from the woods. One was a snowy owl, the other looked like a gray Mickey Mouse. Then I fell unconscious. I was trapped in a purple room. There was a golden bonnie with me. He handed me a hook and whispered. "Prepare yourself." Then he turned my eyes light purple. That's when I woke up. I was in the Parts and Service room on the cot that Dirk used when he was hurt. The hook that GB gave me lay beside me. Then I looked over and there was Dirk! All of my weapons were gone. Vincent had done something to me. I remembered GB's warning and clutched the hook. I looked in a mirror and my eyes were blue. I shook Dirk and he woke up. "What happened after I passed out?" Dirk scowled. "You attacked me, Zen, Marion, and Suicide." I shook my head in confusion. "I know who you and Marion are, but I don't know who Suicide and Zen are." I said, throwing my hands up in confusion. "Zen was the snowy owl and Suicide was the mouse. We kinda' had to beat you up." I laughed. Then Suicide Mouse and Zen came in. I waved at them. Suicide looked nervous around me. "So did Mr. F let you stay Dirk?" Dirk shook his head and ran off. Then Suicide Mouse spoke up. "Sooo… This is awkward." I nodded. We then engaged in a conversation.

Meanwhile in Japan…

"No! Please! What did we do wrong?" A purple tiger sobbed. "You and your sister have gone too far! Summoning a GIANT NYAN CAT!" A smaller tiger with white fur walked in wearing headphones. Then, the lady shut the door and turned off the lights. The last thing the girls heard was the electric buzzing.

ONE DAY LATER

As the boxes were wheeled in, I was extremely nervous. Suicide Mouse, Zen, Dirk, and the others were beside me. Then the two boxes opened. There were two female tigers, and fear was etched on their powered down faces. Then they powered back on. The purple tiger took a wooden staff out. The white tiger took a adorable battle position. "Whoa! Easy there! We're not going to harm you!" I said. The tigers reluctantly calmed down. "I'm Shady. This is Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, BB, Marion, Roxy, Chica-Dee, Bon-Bon, Freddy Jr, Dirk, Suicide mouse, and Zen." The white tiger waved. "I'm Jade. This is Tiffany." Just then Jeremy walked in and fainted.

(Meanwhile at a different freddy Fazbear location...)

A certain coyote saw a purple man run through the streets. "Exo! Get your head out of the clouds and get ready!" The coyote sighed. "Okay freddy..." Little did they know that Freddy's was going to be changed in a big way...

**SHABAM! How's that! Make sure to read Micahell501's stories. Peace! Don't forget to review, follow, and like! If you have any critiques let me know! **


	7. Author note

**Okay guys super sorry for not updating. I have been working on so much other things I didn't have the time. Don't worry, this summer I will try to update this and my other stories. Recently joined the portal fandom! So OC can now be submitted at ANY time. And these new chapters will be WAY longer. Can't wait for FNaF 4. Being foxy for Halloween! Review any ideas, critiques, or what you are going to be for Halloween. (If you still do it). Also, I can not have any submissions for I have so many regrets or the cyborg. Sadly, this will only be an author's note. But... NEW OCs!**

**-Janet (will have major modifications.) **

**-leondias the lion (minor changes) **

**-bootleg mangle**

**-the agent **

**-king K**

**-windfire **

**-sir Arthur **

**-shinobi the laser wolf (did I spell that right?) **

**-Katie**

**-And all of the original ones! **

**If your OC was not included, don't worry, I have other stories. And OC submission is not closing yet. Good luck! Shady out! **


	8. Bootleg, the agent, and zen

SHADY POV

I ran over to Jeremy and helped him up. "Heh, this place is going to overflow. We might have to send them to the other locations. That place with... Exo, I think that was his name, is." Jade started to look around while Tiffany sighed and went and sat down on a nearby table. "Does he faint a lot?" I asked Freddy jr. "Yup. He does." I laughed. Zen sighed and walked off. I wondered what was wrong but decided to stay.

/

(NOBODY POV. Roof)

Zen walked onto the roof and sat down on the crate. It was night time.

He felt lonely. Nobody else could fly and he was always the odd man out. He wished there was somebody to be with. A friend... Or something more. Just then, a shooting start went across the sky. Zen, out of habit when he was a child, closed his eyes and made a wish. He then powered down and dreamed.

/

THREE HOURS LATER

A loud banging noise woke zen up. He sat up and looked around. In the shadows, a female and a male figure, both with ominous purple and red eyes, probably goggles, were behind the pizzeria. Zen silently flew into the air and landed behind them.

"Agent, I don't want to do this. They could be nice."

The male figure scoffed. "They were the reason our restaurant was closed! And don't forget what they did to chrome the cyborg dog." The girl animatronic sighed. "He attacked them." The agent started looking frustrated. "Bootleg, do you want to be scrapped? If you don't, then stick to the plan." Bootleg nodded sadly. Zen switched his eyes into night vision and saw them better. Bootleg was a medium sized fox animatronic with tattered greyish fur and purple highlights. She looked similar to mangle but wasn't as messed up. She had one red eye and one purple eye. She had purple "lipstick" and pointed ears as well as a long pointed grey tail. She was extremely tattered around the stomach and legs. The tattered areas showed a grey ruined endoskeleton that's quite pointed. She wore a tight white t-shirt, purple apron, and a tight purple skirt. Her back had a small Maintenance panel. Her endoskeleton had some rubber areas, making for some what zen guessed amazing athletic skills. She had a large black claw in her left paw. The male, the agent was a tall Humanlike figure with a black trench coat, brown boots, black jeans, a black face mask and black snow goggles. Zen stepped out of the shadows. "And what do you think you're doing here?" The agent took out what looked like a taser. Bootleg looked shocked at the tall humanoid owl with yellow eyes and dusty white feathers. She looked down at his feet and saw his feet were owl-like with three grey shaped talons . She looked at his hands and saw they were 5 heavily feathered fingers. She saw he was worn down and torn up a little bit. years in his back but his

left arm, which was formerly a mess, is replaced by a plastic look  
alike and he had a white bandana,  
a plastic grey beak, and a brown belt that holds his Bo-staff. The agent then ran at Zen but then bootleg tackled him and started clawing at him. He threw her off and ran away into the night. Zen grabbed Bootleg and flew up onto the roof. Bootleg got scared and shut down. Zen sighed and put her in a crate full of silk curtains and closed the lid. He ran back inside and told the others what happened. Right when he finished his story Shady's head started twitching and she powered off. Red electricity went through her body and she powered back on. Her eyes were black with white pinpricks and monetarily flashed red. She laughed and oil started dripping out of her mouth. But then, the doors broke open and two animatronics were standing in the doorway, ready to attack shady. They're figures were female.

**So who do you think those animatronics are? What was the agent planning? What happened to shady? Has zen found his true love? Why am I so derp? And why are fez hats cool? Check out this great story by dirk the dire wolf: when sides collide. Please submit more evil OCs. Next chapter will be much more action packed I promise! **


	9. Shady vs everyone

**First things first, this chapter is going to be way longer. Second: the mystery people are: Storm and Willa! Lastly, there will be two parts to this chapter! But in one! (Derp face) **

**/**

(Abandoned Freddy fazbear's location)

A pitch black armored Wyvern with red eyes. He had three gold

horn on his head, silver claws and teeth. He had bat like wings, and a  
sharp tail that bears a resemblance to a katana. He was wearing a diamond  
amulet with a gold chain around his neck. He was scowling at the agent, who was laying on the floor, oiling. "You mean you didn't get the chip into Freddy?" The agent nervously shook his head. "Then you have FAILED me!" The agent weakly laughed. "But I put it on bootleg, who unawarely gave it to a white snowy owl who unawarely gave it to a female pirate fox. Should we see if the effects worked?" Nightvern threw the agent into a wall and the agent deactivated. "Symbiote! Check the monitors! See if the chip is active!"

He said to a large black humanoid scorpion with 4 metal

arms, 8 red eyes, one huge metal stinger tail, a disgusting big mouth  
and lots of spikes. The scorpion animatronic went to a set of monitors and one screen turned on. "Boss, it's on!" The wyvern rushed over to the console and started pushing buttons. Shady's head started twitching. "It worked!"

/

(FREDDY FAZBEAR'S RESTAURANT)

"Willa! You go to the left and I go right!" A grey wolf with turquoise paws and the tip of her tail, lavender eyes with black shaggy bangs going over one of her eyes with turquoise tips said to a grey wolf with curly white bangs with purple tips. With Purple on her paws and tip of tail, and blue eyes. "Got it storm!" Wills said, running left. Storm ran the other way. In a voice like GLaDOS' from portal but darker shady said, "Oh you think you can stop me. Fools." She charged at jade, who was staring at Shady in a scared way. Tiffany jumped in front of Jade and put her staff out and a light struck shady in the chest, sending her flying into a table, breaking it in half. Suicide mouse took a small looking bomb out of his hand and threw it on the ground. A bunch of smoke burst everywhere and nobody could see. Dirk, Tiffany, jade, suicide mouse, storm, Willa, foxy, zen, Freddy, Bonnie, chica, Marion, Goldie, and the toys all turned on night vision. "That is not shady. It can't be. She wouldn't attack us. Someone must have done something to her!" Dirk said, taking out his daggers. Jade took out her staff and the others took out their weapons. Shady laughed and disappeared. She appeared behind chica and kicked her into Willa's back, knocking both of them onto the ground. Jade leapt onto a nearby table and aimed her staff at the pizza. It started to move and turned into a giant Nyan cat! "Not this again!" Tiffany said and she took a dagger charged with electricity out of her staff. "That is one big pop tart." Zen said, looking at Nyan cat in awe. "NYAN CAT, ATTACK THE PIRATE FOX GIRL!" Jade shouted as she jumped onto Nyan cat's back. Nyan cat dived at shady but she took her sword out and sliced it in half. Jade fell onto the ground and pointed her staff at shady. One of Shady's eyes momentarily turned back to normal. It went back to black with white pinpricks and started leaking oil. Dirk took out a dagger, storm's paw started glowing blue, and Willa's paw started glowing red. Dirk threw his dagger, storm a ball of ice, and Willa a ball of fire. The ball of fire and ice fused into a blue flame and that merged into the dagger. It hit her in the stomach and a silver chip flew off of her ear. Shady deactivated and collapsed onto the floor. Suicide mouse picked up the chip and examined it. "Looks like someone took control of shady again. But how did it get to her?" Everybody shrugged and walked off. Zen flew up onto the roof once everyone had left. The crate he had put bootleg in was moving around. Zen opened the crate and saw bootleg was banging on the walls of it. She looked up and saw zen and was about to scream but he put his hand over her mouth. "Please, don't scream. You're alright. You're safe now." Bootleg nodded and zen removed his hand. "M-my name is bootleg." Zen smiled. "I know. I heard the agent call you that. My name is zen." Suddenly, the door burst open and Suicide mouse was in the doorway. "Zen, who is this girl?" He said, taking out a small device. "Uh... Um... She is from another location." Suicide mouse pressed a button on the device and shook his head. "No, you're lying. She and another person tried to attack this place. You traitor." Zen started to look mad. He grabbed suicide mouse and held him against the wall. "Listen to me SM, if you tell anyone about me, you'll wish you could be run over by a car again." Suicide mouse laughed and took his weapons out and slid onto the ground. "Oh really? Come at me bro." The rooftop fight was about to begin

**So who will win? Zen or SM. Post in reviews below. And was the fight fair? Peace out! **


	10. Street and roof fight

Shady felt cold. Ice cold. But at the same time she felt as if she was on fire. Her chest hurt so much. All she wanted to do was fade away. Her ear and head hurt too. Everything hurt. Then, out of a bit of fog, the golden rabbit appeared again, this time he looked well repaired. "Shady, I don't have much time to manifest in this form. He keeps on pulling me back in. My name is Springtrap. He has started to form a army. He tricks animatronics into joining him. Not he reprograms them. And a warning from a gray Mickey Mouse, "you're fears will soon be reality. Be prepared." Shady sighed and felt her body start to shake and Springtrap disappeared. A fuzzy voice that sounded like dirk said, "SHADY! WAKE UP! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Shady bolted into an upright position. She couldn't see out of her right eye. Dirk unwrapped something from over her eye and she could see again. "Dirk, I'm sorry I shut down. We were having a very important meeting when I passed out." Dirk shook his head sadly. "We had to fight you again." Shady looked down sadly. "Oh." Suddenly, they heard banging on the roof. They knew if there was anything going, they could stop it. Shady and dirk ran up the stairs and gasped. It was a battle scene, and a female fox was shouting at Zen and Suicide mouse. But they were locked in combat. Zen grabbed SM and threw him into an empty street. He then flew down and put a set of metal "gloves" on his hands and they began to crackle and spark with electricity. But SM's hands started glowing purple and smoke started curling up from his palms. A small purple flame appeared and they started getting bigger and shaping into large orbs. Shady gasped. "What is going on here?" The female fox turned around and shady recognized her as Bootleg from one of the old Freddy fazbear locations. Hers was the fifth one until it closed down due to violent animatronics and low maintenance. Bootleg sighed. "Well, they're fighting because SM says that zen betrayed you guys because of me. I know he is being loyal but still." Shady sighed and facepalmed. "Classic. How cliche." Suddenly, a ball of purple fire whizzed by them and nearly hit Shady's face. It slammed into the wall, making a small crater and a crack. Dirk, bootleg, and shady all had the tips of their fur singed. Then, all of the lights in the area went out. They turned their eyes into night vision mode and gasped. Zen's hands were sizzling with electricity. Dirk tapped Shady's shoulder. "It's not his hands, he's wearing gloves." Shady and bootleg zoomed in on zen. Dirk was right. Zen slammed his hands into the ground, sending electricity to zap through the ground and uproot it. SM barley managed to get out of the way, for where he was standing a few seconds ago was now rubble. The pizzeria shook and three animatronics ran out. One they could tell was Tiffany but the rest they couldn't identify. One was a dark blue scaled Triceratops with dark bronze horns and nails, a dull grey beak, coppery orange eyes, and a beige necktie. He stood 7 feet tall. The other one was A dark grey, almost black wolf. He wore a basic grey T shirt with a dark black coat and dark blue pants, his coat was ripped in many places and his pants were ripped near his feet. He had black combat boots and had a light saber-like sword on his back. He had black hair that almost reaches his eyes. He had a black necklace and had blue-green eyes and sharp wolf fangs. Tiffany looked up and shouted at dirk. "WHATS GOING ON!?" Dirk looked down and shouted. "ZEN AND SUICIDE MOUSE ARE FIGHTING! WHO ARE THOSE TWO AND WHERE DID YOU FIND THEM?" Tiffany whispered something to them and they ran inside. A minute later, the door to the roof opened. Tiffany and the other two were in the doorway. The dinosaur said, "I'm Travis the triceratops." The wolf said, "And I'm Leonidas." Tiffany said, "I found them in a secret room. There's some other animatronics in there too. One is still activating and the others are still shut down. These were the only two I could activate." Shady nodded. "Okay. Quick introduction. I'm shady, the wolf is dirk, and the other fox is bootleg. The owl is zen and the mouse is Suicide mouse, or SM for short. Got that?" She said quickly and they nodded. "Now excuse me while I go and do something stupid and idiotic." Shady said but dirk put a paw on her shoulder (again). "Shady, you are still weak from the fight. Let me do the stupid thing." Dirk said, smiling slightly. Shady whispered in his ear and his eyes went as large as scaucers. "Yup. That is defiantly idiotic. Except if you are a wolf who is a literal flipping ninja." Dirk said before running to the ledge. "What are you going to do?" Bootleg asked. "Something incredibly stupid." Travis said before walking back inside, Leonidas following him. "Those two can be ignorant. I'll go talk to them. Good luck. You'll need it." Tiffany said before running inside. Dirk took a deep breath and jumped. Bootleg scanned through his angle and jump posture and all of that brainy stuff in less than a second. "Well, there's a fifty fifty chance he might live." A loud slamming was heard on the ground and dirk was in a cloud of dust, covering him. When it cleared, he was in a battle position with his daggers out. Shady shouted, "CLICHE!" Bootleg covered Shady's mouth and sighed. Dirk started walking towards the two animatronics locked in combat. A large blast of purple energy whizzed past dirk, slamming into his shoulder. Dirk stumbled back and fell down. When he got back up, his eyes were blood red. Zen threw a punch at SM, but the punch was caught by SM and he slammed zen into the ground. Zen twisted his leg onto SM's and moved it, making him fall. They both started storing a large amount of energy in their hands and threw it at each other. Fire on electricity. The orbs crashed into each other, creating a large blast of red energy which slammed into Zen, SM, and dirk, sending them flying into a brick wall and debris flying everywhere. Dirk felt his systems slowing down but pressed a button on his arm that made him all black. He blended into the shadows and slunk off to a power station, with an odd thirst for energy. Zen and SM were unaffected mentally but their bodies were in bad shape. But they jumped up and continued fighting each other. Inside the pizzeria, a large pink light filled up all windows and the doors opened. In the pink light, a silhouette of a female animatronic was seen. The pink light died off and the mysterious female walked out of the pizzeria. She was a light grey wolf animatronic with rainbow colored eyes and long grey hair that went to her elbows. She wore a blue sweater with tan pants and tan sandals. She also had a long grey tail and pointy grey ears. Her back started to shimmer and a pair of rainbow wings appeared. She saw zen and SM fighting. Her hands started to glow a soft pink and tendrils of pink light wrapped around SM and zen. They appeared calm and collected. The tendrils faded and the two boys started walking towards each other. They held their hands out and shook them. The fight was over. Nobody won. Bootleg, weirded out and confused about what had happened in the past day shut down. Shady carried her inside and laid her down. The mysterious female walked into the pizzeria, followed by the boys. Everyone went to a charging station, plugged in, and powered down for the night. Only one power cord was empty. Dirk the dire wolf had gone amok. And only one animatronic could find him.


	11. Relocation and revenge

Relocation and revenge

The next morning, the wolf girl, Zen, and SM powered on first. "Thank you for helping us. But we never got your name." SM said. "My name is hope." She said. Zen chuckled. "Hope as in a new hope?" What zen got was an eye roll and groan. Their conversation was cut short when a panel above hope opened up and a set of arms reached down and grabbed hope and pulled her up. "HOPE! GUYS WAKE UP! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Travis powered on. "Hope! Oh god! I'm in! They raced out the doors. Mr. F walked in, holding a list that said relocation. The others powered on and Mr. F cleared his throat. "Due to the recent crowding and events, there will be relocations. Tiffany and Jade are moving to location nine. Leonidas to location eight. Willa and storm to location six. Travis, zen, and SM to- wait, where are they?" The others looked around to discover that they couldn't find five certain animatronics. "And where's dirk?! And that mystery girl?" Tiffany looked around. "I think I know someone who can help. She's at another location and business. Have any of you heard of Katie's Hollywood studios?" Shady shook her head and walked off. "I do." Leonidas said. "So do I." Storm said. Willa nodded her head. Katie's Hollywood studios consisted of six animatronics. Katie the dragon, melody the wolf, tana the tiger, king k, windfire, and Sir Arthur. It was a popular place. "So who wants to come with me?" Tiffany said. Jade, leondias, and storm raised their paws. Mr. F called Katie's. "Hello, this is Katie's Hollywood studios how can we help you?" Mr. F cleared his throat. "I am Mr. Fazbear of fazbear entertainment. May I speak with the manager?" Some laughter over the line followed. "You're talking to her hon. The name's Katie. And I know what you're thinking. How can an animatronic own a business? It's impossible. But let's just say that I'm not exactly a animatronic. On the inside I'm human. What do you need." Mr. F looked serious. "Look, one of my animatronics have gone rouge. It's before opening time so I know you're ready. My place is closed thanks to a-" Mr. F was interrupted. "Murder. Yes I know all about that. That purple monster is going to pay for what he did to me!" Mr. F sighed. "Listen, I'm sending some animatronics over. Do you think you could incorporate them into your show?" Mr. F heard some paper flipping. "Yep! I'll tell the others! See you later! Byeeee!" The phone line went dead. "Tiffany, jade, Leonidas, storm, we are ready to go.

/

AT KATIES HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS

"Melody, we are going to have company!" A gold dragon with icy blue eyes. Said. Her teeth were sharp and pure white. She had a scar across her eye. "Okay Katie!" A Wolf that had blue eyes,black fur, and long black hair that goes down to her back said. She had blue highlights going down the middle of her bangs. Her mussels and paws were gray. She had a backpack on as well. Over on a stage set to look like a castle with a lot of detail, two animatronics were fighting. One was a humanoid grey and black dragon with blood red eyes and wings. He wore, strangely, a Russian style hat. He was covered in grey spikes. The other was a large tan lion with a brown mane. He had deep yellow eyes and wore special golden armor along with a regal red cape. He had a brown belt that held his lance, sword, bow and arrows, and shield. "Come on Arthur! You will yield!" The humanoid said. "Never windfire!" The lion, Arthur, said. Suddenly, a golden throne burst up from the ground. Sitting on it, a yellow lab animatronic (yeah I made him a lab deal with it) wearing a crown with a large shining Ruby in it. He wore a silky, velvety scarlet robe and a silk white shirt underneath. His pants that were covered due to the robe were as black as midnight. In a loud, deep voice he said. "None of you shall win! For I have fooled you both!" The two other animatronics turned on the king and looked at one another. They nodded and attacked the king. The king disappeared in a great flash of light and the curtain closed. The three performers came out from backstage. "Great job guys! That was perfect! Now we are about to have company... Wait, where's Tana?" Another stage opened and an animatronic tiger walked out. She was a ginger tiger with light black stripes and blue eyes. She wore a Pink bandana. Her shirt was dark pink and had a light tan stripe on her sleeves ends. "Tana, how's your skit doing with melody?" The tiger smiled brightly. "Good. We are going to need some more props. And makeup. Just more of everything really!" Katie smiled at the tiger's enthusiasm. "Anyways, we are going to have some guests today! From Freddy fazbear's pizza!" The lab scoffed. "That old place! They could hardly make a penny! Don't be fooled by them Kat." Katie looked mad. "King K! One thing, don't call me Kat. Two, Freddy's is not old and poor, and three, THEYRE COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BECAUSE THEY HAVE HAD SOME REALLY BAD THINGS HAPPEN RECENTLY AND THEY NEED OUR HELP! UNDERSTAND!" Katie shouted, sounding agitated. King K gulped and nodded. Him and the others seemed taken aback by the normally sweet dragon's outburst. Katie looked at them firmly before going to the entrance. A Freddy fazbear's truck pulled up. Four animatronics got out of the truck. A man also got out. They walked up to the doors and knocked on them. Melody unlocked the doors and sat down. Tiffany, Leonidas, Storm, jade, and Jeremy walked in. "Hi! I'm Katie!" Jade walked up to the dragon and smiled. "You seem cool." Melody nodded at them. "Sup. I'm melody the wolf." King k sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hi. I'm king k." He said sarcastically. "I'm Tana." Tana said before swatting King K on the snout. "And I'm Arthur. The humanoid with the spikes is Windfire." Tiffany nodded. "Well, I'm Tiffany. The other tiger is Jade. The wolf girl is storm and the other wolf is Leonidas. The man is Jeremy."

/

MEANWHILE AT A OLD ABANDONED MILITARY BASE

Hope was in a cage. A cage that dampened any powers there were. "You, my dear hope, will surrender to me and do whatever I say. Or you will." A tall pale man said. He had sinister yellow eyes and black hair. He wore a blue suit, black pants, and black shoes. An evil smirk was displayed on his face. Hope looked defiant, "why should I? You stand for evil while I stand for good." The man was taken aback. "Me? A villain? No! I'm trying to end all crime! I'm going to relight the world. That's also my name. Relyt." Hope laughed. "It's not funny, hope. And, you can stop your goody two shoes act. I know a dark fire burns in your "heart"." Hope smiled. "Oh, and you're not the only one who believes that. His name is Vincent. Why don't you talk with him instead of me you scum." Relyt laughed. "Oh, because you have something I want. Lights out." And with that he sent an electrical charge through hope that made her deactivate. He went inside the cage and pushed on her chest. A compartment opened up. Holding two glowing orbs. One was pink, and the other was changing colors. He grabbed the color changing one and took out a cane. He placed the orb on the top. He walked out of the cage and locked it. "Now it's time to test it. On the fazbear crew." He said before leaving the room, laughing evilly. He drove off to a Freddy's location. And in a window there was a poster. A poster of a new animatronic named Exo.

**HOW WAS THAT! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME! I WILL BE STARTING A MINI SERIES THAT TAKES PLACE AT EACH FAZBEAR LOCATION! THERE WILL BE SEPARATE SECTIONS/STORIES, EACH FOR ONE LOCATION! GOODBYE MY NIGHTGUARDS!**


	12. Silva's taking over!

**Hello everyone! It is I! Silva! I'm giving you the bloopers live from the fanfiction studios! **

PURPLE ORIGINS CHAPTER FOUR LOST SOULS

I started crying oil tears. "Guys we're stuck here forever. We are now animatronics. Freddie, you'll never become a doctor-" The TARDIS appears "I'm the doctor! Oops! Wrong fanfic!" He takes Bonnie's bowtie. "They want this later." He goes back into the TARDIS and it disappears. "CUT!"

/

"We're a family now. We will sail on forgetting our past-" I laughed. "Foxy! We will sail on without forgetting our past." Foxy read his script. "Oops."

"CUT!"

/

Chica piped up "Hey, what's that?!" We looked at the music box. The box lid didn't rise. "Oh is that my cue? Sorry!" A muffled voice came out of the box. "CUT!"

/

Golden Freddy appeared. "Wait just one Apple pickin'-" he starts laughing and oil tears run out of his eyes. "Oh! I can't do this! It's just too funny!"

"CUT!"

/

CHAPTER 9 SHADY VS. EVERYONE!

Shady laughed and disappeared. Suddenly, she fell from the ceiling into a hot, steaming jalapeño pizza. "IT BURNS IT BURNS!" BB started cracking up and high fived SM. "Come on! You have to admit that's funny!" BB said. "CUT!"

/

STEVEN U SUBMIT AND TRAILER TRAILER 1

On the beach, there was a temple in the shape of a woman wearing a party hat. "Hey! Who put the hat on the temple?!" Steven said. "AMETHYST!"

"CUT!"

**Silva: He he! That was pretty funny wait what?! **

**Shady (OC one): SILVA!**

**Dirk: SILVA**

**Shady (not OC): (walks in) SILVA!**


	13. To relyt the world

Title: To Relyt The World

A black car drove up to the cheerful, popular place. There was a poster that read, "Exo the explorer coyote, explore the seven wonders of the world today!" On the poster, there was a coyote with light yellow fur. He wore an explorer's hat and badge. He had a red bandana on his neck. He had black stripes on his back. And for his right paw, he had a wooden knife. Suddenly, in the black car, three animatronics popped up behind Relyt. One was a Cockatoo. He had a razor sharp beak and talons. He was completely white. His eyes were ice blue. There was red paint under his feathers. The second animatronic was a pink wolf. She had a white chest. She had red rosy cheeks like the toy animatronics. Her eyes were emerald green. And like the bird, she had razor sharp claws. The third one was a simple grey wolf with a utility belt. But he had ice blue eyes and a dog tag that stood out. Relyt looked at them before handing them an array of weapons. "We go in at night. Understand?" They nodded. "Hey boss, I have one question. How are we supposed to get in?" The cockatoo asked. Relyt laughed. "Charlie, great question." He said before handing the three stealth suits. "Through the vents of course." The wolf girl laughed. "What's so funny Lisa?" She stopped and stared at him. "How are we supposed to fit in to those tiny vents?" The other wolf shook his head and simply said. "We crawl of course." Relyt sighed in relief. "Thank you wolf one. Now we wait until the place is empty. Then we attack, kidnapping the coyote and his little friends." He said, laughing evilly. The others joined in as their spark of hatred for the fazbear crew grew into a raging flame.

/

THREE HOURS LATER INSIDE FREDDY'S

"Great show everyone! Exo loved the way you did the river adventure. Foxy, great pirate duel with Roxy! Bon-Bon and Bonnie, great guitar battle. Chica-dee and Chica, great job cooking! Goldie, great comedy jokes. Marionette, you handed out those prizes really quickly! BB, great job with the balloon animals! And Freddy jr, great job singing!" Freddy said happily. "Well, I'm just doing my job!" Exo said before taking his hat off. He looked around at his stage. It had fake pine trees and a campsite. It now had a large "river" running through it. It also had some fake rocks. Roxy walked up to him and smiled. "Great job today Exo!" Suddenly, Dirk burst through the doors all ripped up. "The place is under attack! They're going to kidnap Exo! I heard it through the power lines!" The animatronics gasped. 'Well, we'd never let them take the lad! If they tried, I'd make them walk the plank!" Foxy said, swinging his hook. The others took out their weapons. The vents started rattling. They burst open and three animatronics jumped down and landed. Charlie started flying and landed in front of the doors. Lisa started running and landed in pirate's cove. And Wolf one flew to the stage. Foxy, Exo, Roxy, and Dirk charged at Lisa. Freddy, Goldie, Freddy Junior, and Marionette charged at Charlie. The others charged at wolf one. Lisa laughed. "Four on one? Hardly seems fair. For you." She said, throwing a bunch of small blades at the group. Dirk jumped up, claws digging into the ceiling. Exo crouched down With Roxy. Foxy dodged them. Dirk made his way forwards on the ceiling and dropped down onto Lisa. "Oh you want to go Wolf boy?" Lisa said jabbing her claws into his shoulders. Dirk stabbed Lisa with one of his daggers. She suddenly got lifted off by Foxy. He threw her into a wall with a satisfying crunch. She leapt off the wall, lunging at Foxy. He ducked down, but she was expecting that. She dived down onto him before punching him in the face. "Ye just made a big mistake lass." He said before he kicked her off. She landed in front of Roxy. Roxy started shaking, her parts flying off. She had become The Mangle. She wrapped herself around Lisa, tightening each time she went around. Lisa started rubbing off until she grabbed her and pulled her, making Mangle fly off. Exo ran at Lisa, his wooden knife replaced with a real one. "Leave my friends alone!" He shouted. He ran at her and stabbed her in the arm. She gasped and oil spilled out of her arm. He brought his fist back and punched her in the eye, breaking it and her face. She couldn't fight anymore and deactivated. "One down, two to go." Exo said before helping Dirk up. Exo then went over To Roxy and helped put her together. Dirk went and helped Foxy up.

/

FRONT DOOR FIGHT

Goldie took his endoskeleton out, teleporting behind Charlie and kicking him in the back. Fred (short for freddy jr okay) lunged at Charlie and before he could hit him, Charlie flew up, making Fred crash into Goldie. "Fred! Get off me!" Goldie cried out. "I can't Goldie! My arm is stuck in the wall!" Freddy jumped up at Charlie, grabbing him and pulling him down. He threw a punch and hit Charlie in the stomach. Charlie kicked Freddy in the stomach. He was so busy fighting Freddy he didn't notice the shadow creeping up behind him. Marionette threw a wire at Charlie, wrapping around his chest. He yanked it and Charlie fell down, cracking his endoskeletal face. Charlie cut the cords with his talons. He jumped up but was pushed down by Goldie. "Don't mess with us." He said before Freddy stabbed Charlie in the stomach with his mic, deactivating him but not killing him.

/

STAGE FIGHT

Wolf one grabbed BB, throwing him into a wall. The poor boy instantly deactivated. "BALLOON BOY!" Bon-Bon shouted, hefting her guitar. She charged at Wolf one with her guitar raised. Wolf one dodged the attack easily. He looked at his fallen comrades and pure rage surged through him. His whole body started shaking. He had gone nightmare mode. He charged at Bon-Bon, swooping under her legs and knocking her down. He grabbed her and threw her into Chica. The two fell into a string of balloons and got tangled up. Bonnie ran at Wolf one but Chica-Dee held him back. "You distract him, I will attack from behind. We are a family and work together. Ready?" Chica-Dee said. Bonnie nodded and turned to Wolf one. "Hey wolf pup, oh wait, you're a grown up wolf? I couldn't tell." He said mockingly. Wolf one grabbed Bonnie and readied his fist. Bonnie closed his eyes, waiting for deactivation. It never came. Wolf one whimpered, clutching his oiling head where his left ear was. His paw turned black with oil. He dropped Bonnie and ran off, picking up Charlie and Lisa. The Fazbear crew had won this battle. But what they didn't know was that more was on the way.

/

(What? You thought that was the end of the chapter? Nope!)

BACK AT RELYT'S BASE

"Travis are you sure this is the right place?" Zen said. "Yes Zen, I'm one hundred percent positive this is it." The dino replied, looking around. SM was silent. "Guys check this out. It's not Hope, but it is an animatronic." SM said, waving them over. Zen looked at the thing SM was looking at. The animatronic was actually two of them, both deactivated and covered by white sheets. Or at least Zen hoped deactivated. Travis walked up and pulled both sheets off. Zen gasped in surprise. One was a toy version of shady. She had the classic rosy cheeks. Instead of blonde hair and bangs, it was brown with multiple blue streaks in it. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had only one earring, which was a skull shaped ruby on her right ear. She wore an eyepatch with a skull on it. Zen, out of curiosity, flipped it up. It was an empty socket. He quickly flipped it down. Her shirt was long-sleeved. It had no shoulders and the sleeves were held up by gold circlets held up by the torso part of the shirt. The ends of the sleeves were ruffles. On the collar, a ruffled hankie or something like that (IDK what its called) with a ruby on it was tucked in. She wore a belt on her waist. The belt was black with a simple gold buckle. The shirt was pure white and ruffled on the bottom below the belt. Her pants, like Shady's were scarlet and tattered at the bottom. Her fur color was terra cotta Like Shady's and Foxy's. Zen looked at her left paw and instead of a paw, there was a silver sword. Her boots were like Shady's also. The other animatronic was more surprising. She was a orange-red sea monster with a yellow underbelly. Her hair was blonde. She had leathery fish-like skin. Her face had a cat-like facial structure. She had fins on her back and tail. She had anglerfish lures on either side of her head fin that glowed a dull blue light since it was dark in the lair. She had a long, flowing dress. Zen crept past the two deactivated animatronics and saw a cage with a familiar animatronic inside. 'Hope!" He shouted, running towards her. The other two animatronics quickly followed. Travis plowed through the cage. "Hope are you alright?" SM asked her. "I'm fine guys. Honestly!" She said before a frown grew on her face. "What's wrong Hope?" Zen asked. "Please tell me you took out the guards." She said worriedly. "Um… what guards?" Travis asked cautiously. "Uh-oh!" Hope said. "They are resistant to my affects. So we have to take them out!" Hope said before taking out a hidden sword with a dove hilt. The three guys stood there, shocked. "What, you thought I didn't fight? I wasn't always a peace animatronic!" Hope said, laughing. "I'm not that good though." She said. Her other arm started to glow and a rainbow shield appeared. Her back also glowed and her rainbow wings appeared. Zen took out his staff. Travis went onto four legs. SM glowed purple. The two animatronics they saw earlier rushed out at them. But now they could see their eye colors. The fox had a gold eye. The sea monster had yellow eyes. "SM, you're with me. Hope, go with Travis. We've got the sea monster you guys get the toy!" Zen said. "Titannia, let's take them down. I've been itching for a fight all day!" The fox said, grinning. "I know Ruby, I know!" Titannia said. The two split up and the second fight of the day began.

/

TITANNIA VS SM AND ZEN

Titannia scowled at the two bots. "You bots make me sick. Don't make up any excuses I know your programming." The two anim's looked confused but ran at the sea monster. She took a big breath in and right before the other animatronics could reach her she let out a sonic shriek, knocking them both into a shelf of old dusty weapons. Zen picked a gun up and fired it. The gun still worked. He tossed the gun to SM. He charged at Titannia with his staff raised. He whacked her with it, sending electricity surging through her body. She gasped but then grabbed Zen and threw him onto the ground. He put on his gloves and sent electricity surging through her body. She staggered back and he kicked her off of him. SM charged at her and threw purple fire at her. "What, are we too OP for you Titannia? Have you had enough or do you think you could fight us?" SM said as he looked at her with a smile. But then Titannia smirked and her body started shaking. SM realized too late that she had raised her power level to thirty. **Titannia grabbed SM and started sending electricity through his body. She slammed him onto the ground and let out a glass breaking shriek that stunned SM. She picked him up and he started to raise his arms for fire. She thrust his arms up and the fire sprinklers turned on. Titannia punched his chest and her arm went through him. He was too weak and deactivated.** "You're going down owl boy. Hey! Where did he go?!" She surveyed the room but couldn't see him anywhere. As she started to walk forward but Zen dropped down on her, hitting her with his staff inside a pipe. Electricity surged through her body and her endoskeleton head cracked. She crumpled onto the floor, sparking. Zen ran over to SM and started fixing his friend up.

/

RUBY VS TRAVIS AND HOPE

"Prepare to die, goody goody animatronics." Ruby said. "A wolf that doesn't know how to fight but wields a weapon anyways and a prehistoric beast. You're going down easily." Ruby said. "You don't know that for sure Ruby!" Hope said. Ruby ran at Hope, stabbing her in the arm. Oil splattered onto the wall. Hope ran up onto the wall then back flipped off, landing behind Ruby. She kicked her in the back. Ruby ducked out from underneath Hope. She slid on the floor and jumped up. Travis charged at her but she was expecting the attack. She swooped under him but before she could get out from under him, his tail swung underneath him and sent Ruby flying. She skidded and charged at him. Travis opened his mouth and water gushed out, hitting Ruby in the chest. Ruby, using molecular mutation, turned the water around and the water became bullets. The bullets went flying at Travis and Hope jumped in front of him, shield raised. Most of the bullets bounced off of the shield but a few hit Travis and Hope. Hope then decided to put her sword up. "Why are you doing this? You used to work at Freddy's! Now you serve evil! Why?!" Hope said. "Because they did this to me!" Ruby said, flipping her left eye patch up and flipping it down. "I was always a military robot, a prize of Fazbear entertainment! I was dumped after one incident. Who cares if some kid lost their arm! Who cared if security guards died! I'm not the villain! You guys are! Now, I do like a bad boy. I was always told to be more kid friendly, but I chose not to listen to those twerps. Now prepare to die!" Ruby said, charging at the two. She stabbed Hope in the stomach and ran at Travis. He sent a torrent of water at her, knocking her down. He scooped her up onto his back and ran off to SM and Zen. "We've gotta get out of here!" Travis said. Zen picked up SM and got onto Travis's back. Travis ran out of the base right as Relyt and his animatronics pulled up. (NOPE STILL NOT OVER! THIS IS A SPECIAL PEOPLES! OH AND CHOOSE YOUR ENEMY EVEN IF YOU'RE GOOD YOU CAN STLL HAVE A GOOD NEMISIS!) Relyt stormed in, followed by Wolf one holding Charlie and Lisa. Wolf one's ear was gone. Ruby walked up to them and smirked. "So you guys lost? Too bad. They escaped but I beat them up pretty badly." She said slyly. Relyt smiled and said, "It's time to bring in Purple guy and his crew." He said before laughing evilly. He went over to a large computer and started typing. He then turned on a webcam and Vincent, or the purple guy appeared. He wore a purple fedora, purple trench coat, purple tinted glasses, and a gold Fazbear security badge. Behind him in the background was Nightvern, Symbiote, and the Agent. "Hey Relyt, what do you need? More animatronics, a suit?" Relyt scowled. "You know what I want Vince." Vincent just waved him off. "Yes an alliance. I get it. But you need to send your animatronics over. I can repair them." Relyt shook his head. "Nope. Not going to happen. The last time I sent an animatronic over, he became Springtrap and you used it to get some kids." Vincent laughed. "True true. Heh, help me overtake Freddy's and we have a deal." Relyt nodded. "Deal." He turned off the camera and hung up. He then went into his room and sat down.

/

OKAY SO THE GOOD OC IS CLOSED BUT THE EVIL IS STILL OPEN!


	14. Final update

Purple origins cancelled! The story you are reading right now with the 13? chapters is cancelled. The new one is purple origins rewrite. This new one will focus a lot more on the other characters and backstories and so much more... :3


End file.
